Young Justice ArchAngel Chronicles
by Demon Knight Revelation 17
Summary: A half demon, half human joins the team; but can he control his demon. T for violence, language may turn M later. Sorry I suck at summaries. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

2 years ago in Gotham City park a young man by the age of fifteen stood, in the middle of the walkway. The boy had pitch black hair that was short and disheveled with skinny sideburns, his eyes were blue like ice; he was very pale, quite handsome for his age. He always seemed to were the same clothing consisting of a black leather jacket underneath was a dark gray hoodie, white tank, with dark blue jeans, and black boots; and always a necklace of a gold coin that had an angel ascending around his neck. The boy was lean but muscular.

The ice-cold wind stung his face as snow started to fall, the park lights started to flicker on and off as in a horror movie. The boy closed his eyes for a brief moment and once opened, another man the same age appeared before him with his eyes completely black as his hair. The other boy smiled showing off sharp fangs.

"What do you want Aiden?" The boy said.

"What, I can't see my cousin." Aiden joked with a smile, the boy just cocked up one of his eyebrows. "Apparently not. Logan, I came with a proposition for you."

"What's your proposition?" Logan asked.

"To rule the world."

"Is that a joke? Because the Justice League-" Logan was cut off.

"The Justice League are ants compared to, us." Aiden was trying to persuade him over to his demon side.

"Compared to you is what you mean," Logan snapped at him "as you are full demon, I am not." Logan shoved his hands in his pockets as the temperature seemed to drop.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Don't change the subject." Logan was getting annoyed.

"We can take them all down, with a single strike." Aiden clenched his fist and a lightning bolt struck through the clouds. "You may be a nephilim, but you are just as powerful as your father." he stuck out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Logan cracked his neck, holding on to his necklace, looking down. He could see it as if it was actually happening, with his Aiden's rule. Sex slavery, fight to the death as entertainment, manual labor, and lots of dead bodies caused by sickness and poverty. He looked back up to his cousin who still had his hand out. Logan stood up straight letting go of his necklace, his face was all serious.

"No, Aiden."

"I'm sorry what? What was that you just said?" Aiden lowered his arm, lowering his voice.

"I said no. I will not use my powers to harm people." they stared into each other eyes as if they were going to rip out each others throats. Aiden took a few steps back, keeping his eyes on his cousin.

"You will regret those words." he threatened him, that Logan just brushed off. Just like the wind his cousin was gone.

"Sure I will." he said strolling off to his house, he cursed the ice-cold weather that he was suffering.

He got up to an old two-story house painted rustic blue over the wood. He climbed up the four steps, opening the unlocked door, Logan peered his out an examined the area. He could hear a tv with the twelve o'clock news on, he scoured the walls opening a stiletto 7" blade. He peered his head around the room to see no one in sight. He heard a slam behind him, he jumped turning around to see a mid-forties blonde mother with a bathrobe on and wine bottle in her hand.

"Young man where have you been?" She slurred her words a bit as if she wasn't all there.

"Out."

"Logan, no not this road again."

"I'm not on that road; I was just talking to Aiden."

"Good, kid." She was wobbling coming up to her son, taking hold of his cheeks. "But I have the best of all." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight honey." She stumbled on finding the stairs.

"To the right." He said, going into the living area.

"Thank you honey."

He looked at the coffee table, which where just filled with bills and a foreclosure warning that tugged at his heart. He looked up at the ceiling, he glanced down and something caught his eye. He picked up a piece of paper with Wayne Tech Industries logo. He opened it up and scanned the paper, he smiled as if what was written as a joke on the paper. But as he skimmed twice or more over the paper it was no joke. Internship, $8 an hour. Sweet, he thought doing some dancing moves. He ran up to his room that had posters of beautiful woman, a single bed, and a dresser filled with trophies of mixed martial arts and archery trophy with fencing. He put the paper on next to the martial arts trophy and headed for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After Logan meet the team, he saw Robin going through photos. Robin sped through them looking for clues.

"What are you doing?" Logan was curious.

"Looking at pictures to see who could be the kidnappers but all I have is some guy that looks a bit like you."

Logan's eyes narrowed with hatred, knowing that it had to be Aiden.

"Well, I can help."

"Sure." Robin passed him a folder of pictures he hasn't gone through, as Logan was exploring through all the pictures he saw a arm with a tattoo of a snake that breathed fire that constricted on his left forearm. Logan recognized it, it belonged to; Ethan Bell a man in his early thirties, he had a scar under his lip; his hair was dyed blood red as his goatee. Ethan was 6 feet the same as Logan, and he had muscular build to him and tan skin tone. "I got something." He said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he expanded the picture to show the arm from a hooded man walking away from the crime, "see that tattoo?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That its a stupid ass tattoo." Artemis said from behind, with her hand on her hip.

"True, but I only know one man who has that."

"How would you know him?" Wally asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." he said.

"Great, Zatanna you think you could do a locator spell?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"No need for a locator spell, I know where this drunk is."

In a local Gotham bar, people playing pool having drinks early in the morning as one stood out from most of the rest as he took the last gulp of scotch down his system. He sat in the corner of the bar getting some more liquor in his system. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man in a leather jacket with twitchy hands approach from the side.

"If you're here for some drugs, you'll have to wait a minute." He said as he took a sip.

"Oh, I'm not here for drugs Ethan." Ethan spit out the alcohol, glancing up to see Logan standing there. Ethan had spike of fear in him.

"Logan, it's so nice -." Cut off by his head being slammed on the cobblestone counter, Logan took Ethan by the collar of his shirt and threw him over to the pool table. Logan slowly turned and walked over to Ethan who was coughing in pain. He glanced over to see people in costumes.

"Help me!"

"Oh, they're not going to help you." he grasped Ethan throat. "Where is my sister?" he spoke threateningly to him.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Ethan we can do this the easy way or we can do it my way." Ethan didn't speak, Logan sighed "Okay guess its my way."

"Wait what is your way exactly?" M'gann asked.

"Glad that you asked." he went to the wall where the pool sticks were they hung and he took one down. "Where's my sister?" Ethan didn't speak a word, but was breathing heavily of the danger he was put in. "Okay." he acted as he was playing pool and struck his nose causing it to break. Ethan screamed at his broken nose.

"Wait your sister is one of the people?" Aqualad asked, with a calming voice.

"Yeah."

"Beating him is going to do anything." Aqualad tried to explain.

"Yes it will, he's not that tough."

Ethan spat at his face, Logan wiped it off taking his bloodied broken nose and jiggled it around.

"Fuck, stop."

"There's only one way to make me stop?"

"I can't tell, I'm afraid of what Aiden will do to me!"

"You should be more afraid of what I will do." he told him.

"Logan, please where friends, pals, buddies." He pleaded, Logan broke the pool stick in half causing a sharp point.

"I don't recall." examining the sharp edge

Logan plunged it down in his hand, he screamed in pain. "Okay, okay. All of them are in a old Gotham city shelter that held animals locked in steel cages, in the middle of the town."

"Now was that so hard?" He looked up to his teammates. "Go."

"Ah, dude what about you?" Wally asked.

"I have one more question to ask." He said.

"I'm staying." Artemis said.

"No, your not." Logan said abruptly.

"Yes, I am and you can't make me." She eyed him, and he eyed back.

"Okay." M'gann said, as they left the two behind to get to the shelter.

Artemis sat on the pool table looking at the man she thought was sweet and caring but he was dark and cruel. Logan looked in her eyes and knew what she thought.

"Artemis don't think low of me."

"Why?" she glared at him.

"Would do the same for your sister? If you had a sister." she couldn't say. "Exactly." He faced Ethan, "Where's Aiden?" He said.

"Who's this Aiden person to you?" Artemis asked.

"Bad DNA." He simply replied.

"So your brother is the one responsible."

"Wow, she is a -" cut off with a jab in the left shoulder from the broken stick. "Ah."

"Careful on what you say." He warned, then glanced at the beauty who questioned him. "No, to being brother."

"What are you exactly than?"

"Can we discuss this in different place. I'm interrogating here." he motioned his arms.

"More like torturing than integrating but fine." She folded her arms and crossed her legs.

"You two sound like a couple." Ethan laughed but back handed across the face by Artemis.

"Where is Aiden?" She asked him.

"You hit like a girl."

"Can I hit him again?"

"Go ahead." He gestured, she did a right hook in his jaw line, he spewed blood on Logan's shirt. He looked down to see the blood on his shirt, "Where is Aiden?" Ethan stared at him. "You don't talk I'll let her hit you again or I could break your ribs, which would you prefer?"

"I'll let her hit me." He just laughed.

"Could I break his ribs?" She suggested, he shook his head. She was getting ready to break a rib, but he coward.

"Okay, shit. He is at a run downed warehouse that he occasionally uses for raves, places name The Demon King."

"That's the name?" they both questioned.

"Yes."

"Where is it located?"

"Gotham city pier."

"Thank you. Could you turn away for a second and close your eyes." She lifted an eyebrow "Please." He said nicely, she turned head, Logan took off his necklace looking in Ethan's eye. "Forget everything that happened here." Ethan blacked out, as Logan placed his necklace back on, "Come on Beautiful." He said as he walked right past her. Artemis rolled her eyes on him calling her beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Artemis and Logan where in his car, Artemis's quiver and bow where behind the seat. She had her arms crossed as they were driving towards the warehouse, tapping her fingers on her arms. Getting impatient with her new teammate.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" he asked.

"It's later."

"What?" he was puzzled.

"Our conversation." she knocked him on his head.

"Oh, right..." He wasn't sure if he could tell her without freaking out and not trusting him. He gulped. "He's my cousin."

"Your cousin! How do I know you're not working with him on this scheme?"

"You don't," he looked at her than paid back attention to the road. "but you're going to have to trust me."

"Fine." she said but was going to play it cautious. She sighed.

They pulled up a couple of buildings away, to see Aiden had some goons with guns in their hands that were patrolling the perimeter. Three on the roof and four on the ground. He hopped out of the truck grabbing a 3 feet straight edge katana, as she took her quiver and bow. She unfolded it in her hand.

"Really a katana, what are you a ninja?"

"Yeah." he held out his hand towards her. "Trick arrow, perhaps one explodes or injects."

"Ohm, okay." She handed him an arrow, he pulled out a vial that contained a clear substance. Injecting it into the small tank, he handed her back the arrow.

"So what did you inject in the arrow?"

"His weakness."

"Oh."

"What's his weakness?" She was curious.

"Time to get to work." He looked at her, ignoring the question.

She pulled out three arrows on the string of her bow she pulled the string back to her cheek and released hitting her targets that knocked them unconscious. Logan used his sheathed katana to bash them in the ribs that knocked them to the ground. In the warehouse

Aiden was in the top level floor behind a concrete box with tinted windows to look down, he sensed his cousin. "It seems like my cousin is here." he cupped his hands under his chin. "Brutus and Brutish, deal with the pest; but bring me my cousin alive." A quietly large brother and sister walked in. The boy had huge muscles and shaved dark brown hair with brown eyes, wearing white tank, and blue pants with steel chains on both ends of his pants, with black laced up boots. His sister looked the same but with a smaller tone in muscle and a scar that crossed her face.

Logan and Artemis were reaching the door, but the door opened seeing the heavily muscled toned twins that came out. The boy was holding a metal bat that was blood red and patting the bat down on his hand. The girl was holding a metal chain, she wrapped it around her hand with a devious smile. Logan and Artemis glanced at each other for a quick second.

"I'll take the guy, you take the girl." Logan said. Artemis grimaced at him. "What?"

"Fine." She sighed rolling her eyes.

Brutus swung his bat down to where Archangel was standing, he did a one spring handed backflip. As the bat crushed the concrete around it. Artemis jumped out of the way of the swinging chain taking a trick arrow out and fired it off her bow. The arrow exploded into a net that caught her, Artemis smiled but disappears when Brutish breaks loose. Brutish swung her chain around, wrapping around Artemis legs causing her to fall; losing her grip of her arrow it slid away. Brutish was pulling her slowly towards her, when she got close enough Artemis swung back to her feet and releasing her feet from the chain; she spun the arrow around her hand and stabbed her in the leg. Brutish fell to her knees, as Artemis did a roundhouse kick knocking her unconscious.

Logan unsheathed his blade catching the bat with the edge of blade. He pushed back, Logan twisted his sword in his hand and dashed, thrusting towards Brutus. Brutus turned to his left and catching Logan's hand, dropping the katana to the ground. He tossed Logan's body over onto his back, he felt a sharp pain in his spine and the back of his head. Brutus stomped his foot down on Logan's ribs cracking them and crushing his lungs. He couldn't really breath.

Artemis saw him struggle trying to get out from beneath his foot, she contracted an arrow out of her quiver placing it on the string tugging it back to her cheek she released her her middle finger and thumb, the arrow moved like a bullet that knocked Brutus down. Logan took in air as his ribs healed from the shear weight of that man's foot. He gripped the hilt in his hand, in the corner of his eye he saw a half green gloved hand reaching for him. He placed his hand in her's, helping him up.

"Come on let's give your cousin the surprise." She motioned her head, she smiled to him so he smiled back, Logan picked back up his sword.

"You're are awesome." he complimented her as they were walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I have had a lot of practice." she gloated than shrugged, when they reached the door it opened walking in seeing a stage with big stereos in the back a mike in the middle, drum sets and guitars.

They looked around Artemis had her bow at the ready, as ArcAngel had his katana in one hand placing it back in its sheath putting it on his back. The place was empty not a soul in sight for what they could see, Logan swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

"Weird, I expected more people." Logan said.

"It's not night yet." Artemis said.

"Not what I meant."

They reacted to a noise but it was just the speakers they turned on, with the song Supermassive Black Hole by Muse that was Logan's and Aiden's favorite training song. His eyes widened as he tackled Artemis to the ground, and glass shattered from the glassed roof top. Logan stood up once he was mentally pushed onto a cement with metal lining pillar, leaving a dent mark.

"Nice, you caught on cousin." Aiden appeared right before his very eyes and took his cousin by the throat and lifted him off a foot off the floor, he threw him over to Artemis.

"Take the shot." He told her, she quickly put the arrow on her string and aimed and fired it towards him; Aiden caught it as it was inch away from his chest; he examined it and smiled.

"Really, holy water?" he turned it back around and tossed it landing in Logan's chest, Logan screamed as it burned feeling the liquid intertwined with his veins, making him almost completely mortal. Artemis quickly pulled it out, tossing it to the ground.

"Fuck." He got up pulling Artemis to her feet as they ran leaping over the bar counter.

"He got you, with the arrow I shot."

"I'm fine."

"Seriously, hide and seek. Aren't we a little old for that!" Aiden yelled with his arms extended.

"Not hide and seek if you know where we are!" Logan replied. "Okay I'm going to go out there, when he is distracted," he reached into his coat pocket handing her a dart full of holy water. "Take the shot." He placed in her hand, closing it in her palm.

"What if I miss?"

"I've seen you shot, you won't miss." He smiled at her, giving her confidence, he stood up placing his hands on the bar and leaped over it.

"Where's your partner?"

"She's not apart of this, its just me and you, it our business."

Aiden shook his head, looking down than appearing back up with his eyes completely black; Aiden had a telekinetic ball floating in his hand that was strong enough to kill someone. He tossed as if it were a punch, it was flying towards Logan; he crossed his arms to protect his chest but it went straight up. Sending him flying, landing on the metal railing rolling off on his back hitting the metal floor; Aiden floated up their landing his feet on the railing, he reached down picking his cousin up by his shirt till they made eye contact.

"Lets see how much damage your body can take." He tossed him on the ground, he slid hitting his back on the pillar he hit before; Logan groaned in pain, he stood but having trouble with his balance. He reached behind him, unsheathing his steel; Aiden just laughed. "You can barely stand, so what are you going to do with that katana in your hands."

"Defeat you."

Logan lunged forward slashing upwards, but he dodged it with a still smug look on his face; Aiden did a backflip the toe of one of his foot caught his chin. Logan felt like his jaw almost broke, stepping back but only feeling blood trickle down from his lip. Logan had the blade crossed his own body, clasping it with the other hand; closing his eyes for a brief second.

"Air shock!" he swung his blade parallel towards him, Aiden flipped back on his feet confused. _**He shouldn't have any powers. **_he looked at the blade. _**I get so he has father blade that wills him little power. So typical. **_Logan tossed the blade in the air, it spun around in the air; he tossed his off his jacket; holding out his hand he caught the blade in his hand.

Aiden had both of his hands engulfed in flames, tossing balls of flame that ArchAngel cut in half. He placed both hands down on the earth and a fire blast hurled towards him, Logan was sent flying losing grip of the katana for a second; catching it in his hand and slashed it countering the next attack of hell fire. Smoke covered him, _**Shit, I can't see**_. Logan thought, once the smoke cleared he was hit in the stomach; this time the blade slipped through his hand. Than brought down on the floor creating a tiny crater, Logan coughed up blood. Aiden reached his hand out and Logan's katana was in his hand and plunged down into his right shoulder, pressing down till it was a halfway deep in the ground. He was enjoying watching his cousin suffer.

"You might lose that arm."

Artemis looked over aiming three arrows filled with holy water in them, she drew them back to her cheek; blocking the sound of a shriek of pain. Logan looked deeply into Aiden's eyes, Logan gripped his katana that was buried in his shoulder. She released the arrows, with Aiden attention straight on his cousin the needles injected the holy water in his back; he screamed in pain. He took some one of the arrows out, turning towards her trying to pick her up with his mind but it wasn't working. Aiden stepped back feeling drunk; he tried teleportation and it was successful. She hopped over the counter, taking his jacket off the ground; when she got to him, he was pulling out the blade; she took hold of the handle and lifted it out. She quickly placed the jacket on his bleeding shoulder, but he didn't think that was the worse injury he has. He could have internal bleeding, from the hard blows he took; Logan looked at the sky open sky feeling as if everything was going black. Splotches of darkness in his eyes were appearing in his eyes, she saw his face and he was closing his eyes.

"Logan, keep your eyes open!" she yelled at him. "Keep them open, dammit!" she yelled at him, she kept applying pressure to his wound, but it wasn't helping. His eyes shut closed, laying his head back she could hear his breathing but it ceased. She stop applying pressure holding his head up. "Logan! Logan! Logan!" she screamed out.


End file.
